


Pie, Worth More Than A Thousand Words

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Its the actions, gestures, and simple things dean does that shows Castiel his feelings.





	Pie, Worth More Than A Thousand Words

Cas doesn't need to hear I love you’s every day. He knows he is cared for and is more than loved by the gestures. Dean is not a man of words he is a man of action when it comes to feelings. 

Holding Cas's hand as he drives, leaning against him as they ‘binge watch’ the Netflix. When he beats the crap out of a bad guy when they hurt Cas, when Dean tells one of his Angel brethren to ‘fuck off’ when they speak ill of Castiel. Teaching Cas how to shoot because Dean refuses to let the angel ever be put in a spot where his mojo doesn't work and he's caught in a fight. The way dean holds him at night after sex and when he sleeps. The look he gives Cas when he wakes up like Cas is the sun itself. It's the small things.

Like right now. Sitting in a random diner off the main road. Sam across from them scrolling through his computer eating a forkful of salad. Dean staring at his brother in disgust as he shoves the last of his burger in to his mouth as if he's never been taught table manners. Dean has his leg pressed firmly against Cas's. Castiel sips his coffee, tons of sugar and creamer, as he watches the brothers. A smile tugging at his lips. 

“Ew sammy how can you only eat rabbit food?” Dean's mouth full still. Sam always finds that disgusting, Cas finds it endearing. Funny emotion that one, it's simple and subtle, he likes it. 

Sam scoffs, a knot forms between his brows, bitch face #132. “I am disgusting? Have you seen your table manners?” He shakes his head. Dean rolls his eyes and chucks the rolled up straw wrapper at the younger Winchester.

Before Sam gets another word in the waitress who had been eyeing Dean the whole time comes by to pick up the plates and drop off the pie Dean ordered. Blueberry, the house specialty. 

The smile on Dean's face rivaled that of a kids on christmas. The waitress lingered wanting to speak to him, Dean gave her a thanks but all his attention was on that beautiful delicious slice of heaven called pie. She took a hint and left. Cas smiled softly, most of his smiling was done with his eyes not with his mouth. He found it amusing and dare he say adorable at how much joy a slice of pie gave Dean. It was such a simple thing and it could brighten Dean in seconds. Castiel also found it amusing how Dean never shared no matter how much you tried to get a piece from him. Castiel and Sam tried on occasion mostly to get a reaction out of the elder Winchester. 

“Oh I am going to enjoy this,” dean said rubbing his hands together before picking up his fork. Sam rolls his eyes, he's used to this scene but does the gesture anyways. Cas merely smirks and sips more coffee. It's one of the few things he can still taste somewhat normally after getting his grace back. That and honey, most sugary things actually. The higher sugar content the easier it was for him to not get lost in the molecules. 

Dean glances at Cas with a smile, which the Angel returns. Then the hunter glances back at his pie. Cas cocks his head to the side, normally Dean is halfway through his slice. The green eyed hunter looks at him again. 

“Hey Cas,” he pauses.

“Yes Dean?” 

“Do you...want a bite?” He gestures to the slice in front of him. The smile on Cas's face goes from subtle to toothy. The look on Sam's is pure shock, you might have thought Dean had just proposed to cas the way the younger Winchester starred. 

“You sure?” Cas asks smile still in place. 

“Yeah Cas, i am sure.” Dean says with a chuckle. He cuts a piece and offers it to Cas. 

Cas doesn't need to hear I love yous everyday because Dean shows his feelings through his actions. And this piece of pie says more than a thousand words. Dean more than loves him. 

The angel leans in and eats the piece offered. He hums in delight. Dean's eyes shift to a deeper shade of green, Cas knows thats a sign that the man is aroused. They should hurry back to the hotel and soon.

“Ew gross guys get a room,” sam said pretending to gag. Despite all the jokes and teasing he's happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Dean could always express his emotions better with his actions then his words and that's something would understand and love. I hope you guys like it. Fan Fic is still new to me I hope I am keep everyone in character (biggest fear) i mentioned a HS AU last time. I am working on an outline at the moment. I am excited to get that up soon ^-^


End file.
